They Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) Mental Retardation Research Center (MRRC) was established August 1, 1988 and has been continuously funded with a renewal of funding August 1, 1993. The overall goal of the Baylor MRRC is to use a multidisciplinary approach to move mental retardation research into a new phase aimed at understanding pathogenesis and implementing therapy. The specific objectives are: (1) To enhance mental retardation research activities at BCM by focusing the research efforts on etiology, diagnosis, prevention, pathogenesis, treatment and amelioration of MRDD; (2) To continue to promote a multi-disciplinary approach to mental retardation research by improving interactions between Center investigators and by continuing to develop and to apply cutting edge technology; (3) To facilitate the research efforts and to enhance the productive of project investigators through cost effective and efficient research core units; (4) To recruit new investigators into the field of mental retardation research through scientific interactions with Center investigations and through the New Program Development Awards; and (5) To promote scientific and collaborative interactions with investigators outside Baylor ho have demonstrated a major commitment to study mental retardation. The research projects will be supported by the Administrative Core (A) and by seven Research Cores: Biomedical Assessment (B); Genomics (C); Tissue Culture (D); Transgenic Mice (E); Embryonic Stem Cell Technology (F); Neurobehavior and Synaptic Plasticity (G): and Developmental Neuropathology (H). There are 45 faculty participants, including 37 research projects investigators and 49 research projects. The research score of the BCM MRRC will include the following nine topic areas: Developmental neurobiology, inborn errors of metabolism, genetic/cytogenetic disorders, infectious diseases, diagnosis, early intervention, psychobiological processes, and epidemiology.